1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing drawings and associated data for a facility by integration of a drawing generation and revision system and a database system to insure that drawings and data are produced, revised and maintained in accordance with facility requirements.
2. Background of the Invention
Schematic drawings of process units showing equipment, instrumentation, piping, valves and other components and associated data are required for construction, operation and maintenance of industrial facilities such as petroleum refineries, chemical plants, manufacturing plants and the like. These schematic drawings are initially prepared and used for the construction of the units and are frequently referred to as process and instrument diagrams (P&ID's). These P&ID's are also used for operation and maintenance of the unit after construction and are retained and used for many years.
It is difficult to keep these P&ID's current and consistent with current facility requirements for the components shown on the P&ID's. Subsequent revisions to the process or components of the processes or equipment shown on the P&ID's which may be made by engineers, maintenance personnel, construction personnel or others in connection with facility revamps, upgrades, maintenance or the like may change facility requirements or component requirements for the components shown in the P&ID's. These revisions are not always entered on the P&ID's. The P&ID's thus become outdated and less reliable.
This is a matter of great concern to operators of industrial facilities since P&ID's are frequently used for training, trouble shooting and other purposes related to operating and maintaining facilities. Further, OSHA has recently issued requirements, particularly OSHA 29 CFR 1910.119 which requires all U.S. plants to conduct process hazards analyses to reduce catastrophic accidents. These process hazard analyses require current P&ID's.
As a result, most industrial facilities in the United States are faced with the problem of creating and maintaining current P&ID's. This problem has been addressed in an article entitled "Create Intelligent P&ID's" published November 1992 in Hydrocarbon Processing, pages 65-68 by D. Catena, J. T. Dietz and T. D. Traubert. This article discusses the need for Intelligent P&IDs and recognizes the problems inherent in updating and maintaining P&IDs. The article appears to be directed to the production of P&ID's, which can include additional data and which can be "rippled out" to other drawings which contain effected equipment and the like. The article does not appear to address the continuing concern of maintaining the P&ID's consistent and in compliance with overall facility standards or the requirements for particular lines or components of equipment which may be affected by changes in other pieces of equipment.
As a result a continuing effort has been directed to the development of a method whereby drawings can be generated and maintained in accordance with a rule set to ensure that the drawings meet the facility design, operation and maintenance requirements; insure changes can be identified and easily managed and that drafting and engineering input can be done simultaneously by independent parties.